


Titans Together (A Marvel/DC Crossover)

by NicNerdy



Series: Marvel/DC Teen Titans [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNerdy/pseuds/NicNerdy
Summary: In a universe where the characters of Marvel/DC coexist, a Teen Titans team lead by Nightwing will form with the likes of Tim Drake as Robin, Cyborg, Spider-Man, and Scarlet Witch as Kara Zor El finally arrives on Earth after Superman has lived on it for nearly 34 years. But while the heroes are interested in helping Kara learn how to use her powers for good, there are forces who would like to use her powers for their own goals.This means it will be up to the young heroes to save the girl from Krypton from these evil forces, leading to the creation of a spectacular team that will make the Justice League and the Avengers proud.Marvel characters belong to Marvel ComicsDC characters belong to DC Comics





	1. Chapter 1

In the Big Apple that is New York City, many superheroes that usually associated with the Avengers reside and protect civilians within the city. One of these many heroes was the web swinger, Spider-Man, his secret identity being Peter Parker. Swinging around the city, Spider-Man had on the red and blue costume that he had worn for two years since he had started his career, while still going to High School in the hours he isn’t on patrol.

Landing on the rooftop of a building across the street that has an entrance to Central Park, Spider-Man observed the park goers go about their business, children playing at playgrounds, mothers pushing strollers with their babies seated in them, and joggers running to keep themselves in shape. But that all seemed to be interrupted as Spider-Man’s Spider-Sense was tingling and he looked up to see a ball of flame coming straight down to the park.

Looking from the rooftop, Spider-Man looked at the ball of fire. “What the hell is that, an asteroid?”

With a loud boom that made crowds of people get out of the immediate area, the asteroid-like crashed into a small area of the park covered by trees that still didn’t do much to hide the smoke emanating from the crash site, which was a scorched crater that had what crashed in it.

“I should go check it out and see if anyone is hurt.” Spider-Man decided to swing down to the park, running out of high buildings to swing from and having to run the rest of the way.

Heading close to the crater, Spider-Man was shocked to see an amazing sight before him, what he found was what looked like a blue rocket with red fins on the back of it, an engine exhaust protruding from it. What looked like an alien scripture on the side rocket he stared at, and a cockpit lid that was covered by the fog that prevented anyone from seeing inside. 

“Oh my God, it’s a spaceship!” Spider-Man exclaimed, before getting an idea and shouting, “Hello, anyone in there?”

Not hearing a voice coming from the ship, Spider-Man decided to fire a web line from his right arm on the glass, then moving backward and attempting to pull it, only succeeding after he put too much strain on the glass and his own arm muscles, one falling off from where it should be attached. Walking back to the rocket, Spider-Man saw a blonde girl resting inside. This young blonde looked to be about maybe a year or two younger than him, wearing a blue shirt with red stripes on her torso, black pants on her legs, and black boots on her feet.

“It’s a girl, a girl that looks like any normal girl.” Spider-Man analyzed. “That I just happened to find in a space rocket.” It was when he took his eyes off the young woman to see a symbol on a control panel, a familiar “s” shaped symbol that is known to the people of Earth. “No way!”

But what Spider-Man had said was enough to wake the young woman from her slumber, punching the wall-crawler in the face with a left hook of her left fist, the girl also screaming as she did so. The punch sent Spider-Man flying at a nearby tree.

“Kal!” The girl screamed as she looked at her surroundings, then getting out of the ship, muttering what sounded like babble.

While at the tree, Spider-Man rubbed his head. “Good job, Spidey, the girl is freaking out now. Alright, better calm her down.” He said before leaping in front of her as she got out of her ship. “Ma’am, I’m asking for you to calm down before something bad happens.”

The girl looked confused at the web swinger as he spoke like she had no idea what he was saying. But just then, she heard multiple voices talking at the exact same time, falling on her knees as she tried covering her ears with her hands.

“Are you okay?” Spider-Man asked the girl who looked to be in pain. “Is there anything I can do?”

Suddenly, the girl’s blue eyes started to glow red, which caused Spider-Man’s sense to tingle again and jumped before red beams of heat vision fired from her eyes, Spider-Man narrowly dodging the beams before he can be cut through.

Yelling out words that didn’t sound like any language known to Spider-Man, the girl closed her eyes to stop the beams from firing from them. Then, to make things difficult even further, she started to float off the ground, the girl opening her eyes to see without firing her heat vision.

As she floated in the air, Spider-Man was aiming his right hand to fire a web line from the web shooter on his arm, hoping to try and drag her down.

“I got it!” A voice said and Spider-Man looked up to see the familiar red and blue of the Man of Steel himself, Superman, who flew close to the floating girl. When he got close enough, Superman started to speak to the young woman, who had calmed down and stopped firing with her open eyes when she saw the symbol on his chest.

Talking to each other, the two people in the air spoke in a language that Superman could speak, After a couple of minutes of conversation, the two flew back down to Spider-Man, who stood still as he watched them.

“Do you know her, Superman?” Spider-Man asked the hero that everyone looks up to. “I couldn’t understand what the two of you were saying, but it looked like it calmed her down.”

Superman looked from the young hero to the woman he had his right arm over. “Her name is Kara Zor El, she is… my cousin.”  
“Your cousin?” Spider-Man questioned, not just hearing his own voice, which caused him to turn around to find a rare sight that is mainly seen for the most ultimate of crises.

What he saw were members of the Avengers, the Justice League, and the entirety of the Fantastic Four gathered together, most likely gathered to investigate the crater. The members of the Avengers being Iron Man, Captain America, Captain Marvel, Black Widow, and Ant-Man. While besides Superman being there already, the members of the Justice League present were Wonder Woman, the Hal Jordan Green Lantern, (one superhero whose secret identity Spider-Man doesn’t know), Martian Manhunter, and The Flash, another hero who’s real name was unknown to Spider-Man. While Mister Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch, and The Thing were all present to represent the Fantastic Four.

“I may not have your super hearing, Superman, but it sounded like you said she is your cousin.” Reed Richards, Mister Fantastic had said.

“She is my uncle Zor El’s daughter, quite possibly my only blood relative left,” Superman said as Kara looked at the people in colorful costumes before her.

“She also only knows Krypton’s language from what I heard her say.” Spider-Man pointed out to the Man of Steel.

Turning his red and gold helmet around, Iron Man looked to the web swinger in red and blue tights. “Oh, Spider-Man, we didn’t even know you were here.”

If most of these heroes had the kind of powers to see underneath Spider-Man’s mask, they would see that he is offended by what Iron Man has said. One of the things that he has been most annoyed with is that he isn’t well recognized by the superhero community and not being asked to join either the Justice League or the Avengers. Not helped when J Jonah Jameson keeps calling him a menace in the Daily Bugle and making him look bad to the public.

But having respect for the tech genius, Spider-Man let it go for now. “Iron Man, I saw the rocket crash right here and I figured I had to make sure nobody was hurt by it while checking who or what was inside.” 

“Speaking of making sure no one was hurt, some of us should stay behind and explain to the press what was going on here, the rest of us will take the rocket back to taking it to a lab with your cousin, Superman.” Captain America, being the leader he is, handed out orders. “Johnny, Flash, Hank, I want all of you to stay with me until the reporters get here.”

“You got it, Cap.” The Flash had said to the good captain.

“I’ll try lifting the rocket out of here.” Captain Marvel said before she started walking to the rocket, glowing with power as she lifted it above her head.  
Watching the woman with the same color of hair as her glow with golden energy, Kara looked upon Carol Danvers with disbelief. Which Superman noticed as he kept her close to him, wanting to protect her in case anything terrible were to occur.

Then seeing that Spider-Man was watching things unfold, Superman decided to talk to him. “Spider-Man, since you found Kara first, why don’t you tag along and go with us?”

“If you say so, Superman,” Spider-Man said to the Man of Steel. “But are you sure I won’t bother you?”

“Nonsense, you are welcome around us. Plus, I think you actually do a good job with the patrol 

you do in the city.” Superman complimented the young web swinger.

“I was impressed with how you dealt with Doctor Octopus you have fought since you became active.” Wonder Woman spoke to Spider-Man.

“Thank you both,” Spider-Man said to the two veteran heroes. 

After either walking or flying for most of the heroes, they have all arrived at the Baxter Building, the home and base of operations for the Fantastic Four. Containing living quarters, a parking garage for their hovering car, and labs that contained the most advanced equipment on Earth. Said equipment being used to test Kara as she rested on a gurney. 

Watching her rest on the gurney were most of the heroes ordered by Captain America to watch over the young girl, Spider-Man standing behind the group while Superman was reading the text on the rocket and Mister Fantastic using what looked like a retail store scanner.

Sliding his right hand over the rocket, Superman read out loud. “This vessel contains my daughter, Kara Zor El, while the other pod contains her infant cousin, Kal El, from the now-dead planet Krypton. Treat them both as you would your own child. They will prove treasures to your world.”

“Well, it sounds like your uncle and dad expected her to arrive at the same time.” Tony Stark, not in his Iron Man suit, said as he typed in what Superman had read on a holographic tablet.

“But you grew up on Earth since you were a baby and you almost look thirty now.” Sue Storm, the Invisible Woman, pointed out the facial features that made Superman look older than his cousin.  
“Sue has a point, Kal. How can this be?” Wonder Woman was rather curious as well.

“Unless Kryptonian women age much slower, I’m not sure I can think of anything.” Green Lantern joked to the others.

“It’s not helped that she doesn’t know how to speak English just yet. Otherwise, we could all talk and ask her.” Tony said as he looked at the tablet. 

“If I may get everyone’s attention,” Reed Richards, Mister Fantastic, called out to everyone in the room. “These readings show her cellular structure is a shade denser than yours, Superman. She metabolizes sunlight that grants her the same powers as you do, but even more so, which means she might be more powerful than you.”

“And to think, we thought you’re the most powerful, huh, Supes?” Ben Grimm, the Thing, said with his mouth that matched the rest of him as he was covered in a rock-like body.

“Which makes her arrival just a little too convenient.” A voice had said and everyone saw it was Batman, in his black jumpsuit with a black cape and cowl covering his body.

“Well, Batman, you always know how to make yourself both seen and unseen.” Tony once again made a remark as he saw the Dark Knight enter the room. “I was wondering when you would show up to our science get-together.”

Right alongside Batman was Robin, Tim Drake, who most of the superhero community didn’t ask for his identity out of respect for Batman. On him, Robin had on the usual red, green, and yellow that would identify him as a Robin with the yellow “R” in a black circle on the left side of his chest.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I asked if I could tag along.” Robin tried to apologize for his mentor’s late arrival. 

“I also asked Batman to retrieve something from the Fortress of Solitude that I figured might be useful,” Superman said as he took a device the size of a phone from Batman.

“It wasn’t too difficult when you gave me your key,” Batman said as he looked at Kara, who looked a little spooked by him.

What followed was an exchange of lines of the Kryptonian language the two Kryptonians said to each other, ending with Kara nodding her head and Superman stepping back from the gurney she sat on, then aiming the device as it shot a beam at her forehead, catching everyone except for Batman by surprise. 

“What did you just do to her?” Natasha Romanoff asked as she saw the young girl put her head to her temples.

“Listen and learn.” Superman walked back closer to his cousin. “Kara, say hello to my friends.”

“H… hello,” Kara said to everyone and that left them even more stunned. “My name is Kara Zor el.”

“How is she speaking English?” Spider-Man was interested in this development. 

Superman turned to Spider-Man to answer, the phone-sized object in his hand. “I used this translation device that came with my rocket that brought me to Earth, it can fire a beam to anyone’s brain and acts as a data transfer of language.”

“It can help us understand her and she will know how to speak English in order to answer us,” Batman said before he walked over to Kara. “Were you really sent here to protect your cousin?”

“Yes,” Kara answered with slight fear towards Batman. “My father and uncle built pods for me and Kal to escape Krypton before it was destroyed. When we were launched into space, I saw Kal’s pod flying ahead of me before something hit mine and the last thing I remembered was spinning before I blacked out.”

“Of course!” Robin said, which got everyone’s attention. “Her ship must’ve put her into some sort of suspended animation that kept her frozen all of these years, probably built by your parents to make sure you two don’t die from inside your pods.”

The ones impressed by Robin were Tony and Reed, both shocked by this one’s calculated guess.

“Superman once allowed me to study his ship, that’s how I know this,” Robin said to everyone in the room.

“Gotta say, Batman, the kid knows his stuff.” Tony gave a pat on Robin’s left shoulder. “If he is right, then it means she has been drifting in space for nearly 30 years.”

“Wait!” Kara shouted out loud. “I’ve been asleep for 30 years?”

Seeing that his cousin was upset, Superman put a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “We have a lot to catch up on.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two Weeks Later

Avengers Tower, New York City

For most people, going through a training simulation in the Avengers Training Room would be like having to battle through the armies of Hell, but it might as well be easy for anyone with powers or the skills needed to pass whatever battle test was given to them. 

Which was the case for Kara as she was pitted against a group of robots provided by Tony Stark, all the robots resembling the members of the Justice League, the Avengers, and the X-Men. While Kara was holding a robot replica of Wonder Woman with one hand, a robot Thor shoots a beam from its hammer that looked very much like the real Thor’s hammer at Kara’s back. If it were the real hammer of Thor, it would cause Kara great pain as Kryptonians are vulnerable to magical attacks, but the tech-based hammer made only some slight damage to the jumpsuit Kara was wearing, Kara responded by tossing the Wonder Woman android over to the Thor one.

In an observation deck above the training room, Superman, Captain America, Wonder Woman, and Captain Marvel watched Kara battle the mechanical heroes to the point she beats them to a pulp, Wonder Woman being very surprised at Kara’s use of her replica as a baseball bat.

Watching her leap up into the air for a second before slamming into the Thor robot, Captain Marvel expressed her feelings. “Well, Superman, it looks like your cousin is having trouble with flying.”

“Carol is right, Kal, Kara seems to have trouble adjusting to flying off the ground.” Wonder Woman pointed out before seeing Kara use the replica hammer to beat up a robot clone of King T’Challa, the King of Wakanda better known as the Black Panther.

“She just needs a little more time,” Superman said to his fellow heroes. “I remember when I was a teenager and learning how to fly correctly as soon as it had come to me.”

But the one who was really thinking through all of this was Captain America as he had observed Kara throughout the testing of her abilities Turning to Wonder Woman, he spoke to her. “Diana, while I agree that Kara has needs to push herself in her training, she is just a teenage girl, who in her own point of view, had just lost her family and her home planet, landing on another one with multiple ways of life. Maybe she needs someone her own age to be with and learn how to adjust to teenage life on Earth, I might even have an idea on who she could be friends with.”

“Who?” Superman wondered who the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan had in mind.

Captain Marvel realized who he was talking about. “Steve, are you sure about this?”

“Yes. I’m sure Kara and her can get along just fine.” Captain America said before moving forward and picking a communication device off the table in front of them. “Wanda, please come up to the observation deck.” He then pressed a button on a control panel. “Kara, come to the observation deck.”

After she had destroyed the horde of robot replicas in the training simulations, Kara rested on a chair in the observation deck as she was called up to the room when she had finished the simulation. She drank from a bottle of water as she sat in the deck with the four heroes inside as they had told her to wait in the same room with them, Kara was very curious what they were waiting on when the door to the deck opened and slid to the right.

The figure who entered the room was a teenage girl with brown hair wearing an outfit that consisted of black pants and shirt that contrasted well with her red jacket and boots, with a gray necklace around her neck, and dark eyes that went along with her hair.

“Kara, meet Wanda Maximoff.” Captain America introduced the young woman. “Wanda, meet Kara Zor El.”

Kara held her hand out to Wanda, being polite to the girl who looked to be her own age. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Wanda said to Kara, who was slightly bothered by her greeting. “I’m guessing you’re Superman’s cousin that I have been hearing about?”

“Yes. I am his cousin.” Kara confirmed. “What’s your story, Wanda?”

In reaction to what Kara had asked, Wanda turned to Captain America, almost like she wanted to know if she should talk about her own past. Looking at Wanda, Captain America gave her a nod that indicated Kara seemed like the kinda girl who would understand.

Wanda took a deep breath before she started to speak. “My father is a mutant that is able to manipulate metal and leads a group of other mutants in a quest to overthrow humankind, making mutants the dominant race on Earth. You see, my brother and I were obviously able to easily be recruited with the fact we are our father’s children and mutants with powers that would help our father in his plans that lead to my brother getting consumed by a ball of energy that for all I know killed him during a battle between my father’s followers, the Avengers, the Justice League, and the X-Men, my father and the others leaving me behind as I was grieving for my brother.”

“Then when I saw her crying and devastated, I got on my knees and told her that I am sorry before hugging her.” Captain America added to the rest of the story. 

Regaining control of her feelings, Wanda continued her retelling. “After I was done mourning at the time, the heroes offered me a chance to make things right and find a place to belong. So, I have been here for a month and have been trying to adjust.”

“Wanda, you need to get out of the tower sooner or later.” Captain Marvel had informed her. “You’re starting to look really pale and we already have Batman to brood in a tower, or in his case, a cave.”

Thinking that Captain Marvel was getting a bit off-topic, Wonder Woman got into the conversation. “What Carol is trying to say is that you will need to go outside more often and we believe you forming a friendship with Kara might help you heal from the trauma and pain you are feeling.”

“I’m sure something will come up that you and Kara can do together,” Superman said to the Serbian teenager. 

As it seemed it was right on cue, a beep was heard in the room.

“Sirs and madams, Nightwing and Robin are requesting to call you.” The voice of the artificial intelligence known as J.A.R.V.I.S. said through the tower’s intercom. 

“Answer the call, J.A.R.V.I.S.” Captain America said to the non-corporeal being. 

“Despite the fact that I grew up on a planet with robot servants, the robotic voice in the building kinda creeps me out.” Kara shuddered after J.A.R.V.I.S had spoken.

“I heard that, ma’am.” J.A.R.V.I.S had responded with a remark, demonstrating the sarcasm and wit that Tony Stark had programmed into him.

From the ceiling of the room, a projector had an image project in holographic form as it displayed a video call of the young man in a blue and black outfit known as Nightwing and the younger partner of Batman that is Robin, both partners to Batman in the Batcave underneath Wayne Manor.

“Hey, guys, how’s it hanging?” Nightwing said to the heroes in the room.

“Everything is alright, Nightwing. How can we help you?” Superman said to the first Robin. 

“Well, I had heard from Batman that our new Kryptonian friend needed to learn how best to fit in with the human race. So, Robin and I thought of an idea involving getting her and two others for a get-together like I did when I was Robin.” Nightwing brought up to the other heroes.

“Wait. Wait, you want to get the Teen Titans back together?” Captain Marvel, who was curious, asked Nightwing.

“Who are the Teen Titans?” Kara asked the people in the room who might have some information.

Fortunately, Wonder Woman was the one to answer. “The Teen Titans were a group that Nightwing put together with some other teenage superheroes when he was the first Robin. These members also included Kid Flash, Speedy…”

“Which is a name that works better for a guy who can run at super-speed than a guy who shoots arrows from his bow.” Captain Marvel joked as she believed the name was kinda ridiculous in her eyes.

But Wonder Woman didn’t mind the interruption. “Anyway, the others were also Aqualad, and my adopted sister, Donna Troy, who is also known as Wonder Girl.”

“Everything was going pretty well until things like group arguments, failures in the middle of battle, and personal issues caused my Teen Titans to break upright when the second Robin died three years ago,” Nightwing concluded as he recalled everything that led to the disbandment of his team. “But don’t worry, everyone is still alive.”

“But yeah, the two of us believe that Kara and…” Robin was talking before he saw Wanda. “Wanda, I didn’t see you there. If you want, you can join us too.”

Thinking over what everyone has said and her urging to go outside and connect with people however she can, Wanda said her response. “I guess it is time I get off my ass then.”

“Great!” Nightwing exclaimed and that got everyone looking at him. “How about me and Robin fly over to New York and pick up Wanda and Kara before we get our final recruit.”

“Who do you have in mind?” Captain America, who was both interested and concerned about this idea, asked Nightwing.

“Do any of you know someone who lives in Queens?” Robin asked everyone, clearly having someone in mind.

Queens, New York City

To anyone living in the area, no would suspect that living in the borough of Queens would be Spider-Man in his true identity as Peter Parker, a young teenager living with his aunt since he was small. He also had an uncle until said uncle was murdered by a criminal that broke into their house after he stole the cash at the wrestling arena Peter used his then newly acquired powers to win a match against the strongest wrestler there. It was Uncle Ben’s murder and Peter’s capture of the same criminal that taught Peter, “with great power, comes great responsibility”, a phrase that Peter has taken to heart as Spider-Man.

From the house where he lived with his aunt, Peter was sitting on a chair next to a table with his web-shooters, which sometimes have trouble firing out when he needs webbing to come out. But he was interrupted when the doorbell was heard from upstairs.

“I got it, Peter.” Aunt May said from upstairs, footsteps heard as she walks to the front door.

“Okay, May!” Peter yelled as he got back to working on the web-shooters.

Then May interrupted him this time. “Peter, you’re friends are here!”

Peter paused once again in the middle of her work. “My friends?”

Wanting to investigate who May was talking about, Peter went upstairs to the living room and found four people sitting on the couch and chairs in the living room, one was a man in his twenties with dark hair that went well with his blue shirt and dark jeans, a teenager sitting on a chair next to him in a red and black jacket that fits in with his gray pants, a woman with dark brown hair in a red fleece sweatshirt that contrasted with her blue jeans, and a woman with a blonde in a red t-shirt that showed the arc reactor that was built by Tony Stark.

But the clothes weren’t enough to fool Peter as he recognized most of them.

“Thank you for allowing us in, Mrs. Parker.” The man in the blue shirt said to May.

“My pleasure, Mr. Grayson. But you call me May.” May said to the one now identified as Grayson.

“Then you may call me “Dick Grayson”, May,” Dick said to the aunt of the teenager standing. 

“I swear that it is actually his name.” The teen in the red jacket had said. “By the way, I’m Tim Drake.”

“Wanda Maximoff.” Wanda introduced herself to May.

“I’m Kara Lee.” Kara introduced herself with a slightly made-up name. “We were very curious about his wonderful aunt he always talked about.”  
“Thank you.” May liked the compliment. “I’m surprised that Peter never mentioned any of you. The only friends he has ever mentioned are Harry and Mary Jane.”

“Well, most of us are from out of time and Peter thought it would be nice if we could meet face-to-face and not on the computer,” Tim explained to May as he accepted a drink from her.

“I think it sounds great for Peter as maybe he won’t spend too much time in the library on his offtimes. Am I right, Peter?” May asked her nephew as she handed everyone a drink. 

“R… right, May.” Peter stuttered as he tried to take in the situation.

“Actually, that’s why we are here.” Dick started to say. “We were thinking of having Peter come on a trip with us to the mall as Kara and Wanda are new to the U.S.”

“Of course, we couldn’t have him go without your knowledge and permission.” Tim made it clear to May.

“Then you have my permission if it is okay with Peter,” May said before turning to Peter, everyone else staring at where he stood.

“Sure thing, May. But can I show everyone my room to get what I need and they get to know me better.” Peter suggested to his aunt and these people who claimed to be his friends.

“Oh, go ahead. I’ll be waiting down here if you need anything.” May said as she took the drinks away from everyone as soon as they were done.

Following Peter upstairs to his bedroom, the guests gathered inside of it to hear what Peter had to say to them. In the bedroom, it looked like what any nerdy teenager would have as it did have a desk that contained items he needed for school, a bed with basic sheets that looked comfortable enough to sleep with, a closet that contained the kind of clothing that needed to be hung with hangers, a drawer to house clothes, and boxes that stored old things Peter has been thinking to get rid of. 

As soon as he had closed his bedroom door, Peter turned to the people in his room. “What the hell are you guys doing here?”

“We came to recruit you to the new Teen Titans, Peter.” Dick, who was standing in front of Peter, had explained to him. “All of us are going to join together and we would like for you to join us too.”

“Come on, it will be great,” Tim said to Peter, who was still slightly hesitant. “Besides, we are also trying to help Kara adjust to being a teenage girl on Earth.”

Looking over to Kara, who was looking back at him. “How do you guys even know my secret identity?”

“Tim told us.” Wanda gave a straight answer to the question.

“How did you even figure it out?” Peter questioned the black-haired teenager. 

“The timing of your appearance from when you won that wrestling match, the point when you first started operating as Spider-Man, and the fact that teachers started to complain that you were late to class or just really tired when you got to your classes, plus the times when you leave with a hall pass and when Spider-Man is on the scene were all the details I needed to put together that you are Spider-Man.” Tim explained as he recalled hacking into CCTV cameras that showed Peter leaving class and fighting crime as Spider-Man.

“I’m guessing you are the smartest Robin then?” Peter had asked Tim, who was about to ask how he knew who he was. “You have the exact same haircut as the current Robin.”

“He’s got a point.” Kara had stated to Tim.

Then Dick wanted to get back to the task at hand. “Anyway, what do you say about our idea?”

Putting his right hand to his chin, Peter thought over his feelings before coming up with an answer.

“Okay, I’ll come with you.” Peter had answered, eager to see how this will go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is taking too long to come out. I'm having to write this story while planning ahead for future ones and as you might expect when coupled with my life, it kinda gets tough to deal with. Plus, I'm not even liking the direction I'm taking with the story, which leads me to the announcement that I am canceling this story and just make what was supposed the second story the true first one.

Times Square, New York City

When anyone plans on taking a trip to New York City, one of the many landmarks and locations that comes to mind is Times Square, the area of New York City where hundreds of citizens and visitors like to gather together for a good time of shopping, eating, and whatever else they can find in the plaza. 

At the moment, the group of teenagers led by the 24-year-old Dick Grayson was holding several shirts as Kara was going through what one clothing store had to offer, picking up shirts in the colors of yellow, blue, and red.

“They are my favorite colors.” Kara had explained to them as she picked out the shirts.

“You have the same sense of color as your cousin,” Peter remarked as he stood to the side.

Wanda, who was holding a red leather jacket that was a lighter shade than the one she had on, looked at Peter. “At least she has better use of colors than you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter questioned Wanda.

“To be fair, Peter, you use too much blue in your outfit.” Tim was on Wanda’s side.

Peter stuttered as he tried to come up with a response. “W… well…” He sighed as he gave up. “Some people like it,” Peter muttered to himself.

Helping Kara take the clothes to the checkout desk, Dick used a credit card given to him by Bruce Wayne to be used only for this day. Looking at the teenage girl right next to him, it reminded Dick of when he was still Robin and he went on mall trips with his friends, of Donna Troy finding the shirt that would fit her Amazon physique and the pants that hid her thick legs.

“Dick?” Kara got his attention, getting to look down at the credit card the cashier has in her hand.

Dick snapped back to reality as he took the card and placed it back into his wallet. “Oh, sorry.” Dick took the card back and put it into his wallet. “How about we get something to eat?”

In Times Square. There were several restaurants to choose from. But deciding to help Kara adjust to being a teenager on Earth, Dick had the best idea of how to help with knowing what teens usually eat by ordering a slice of pizza 

By the time he had returned to the table the team had decided to sit at, the teenagers were talking with each other on topics as expected.

“So, you use this application on your cellular device to inform other people on the planet what you are eating?” Kara asked as Peter showed off his cell phone. “Is it required by your governments?”

“No,” Peter responded when showing off pictures. “In fact, I’m not even sure why we take pictures of food.”

“Well, you don’t have to take a picture of this. But you can eat this.” Dick said as he settled the box of pizza on the box.

“Do plenty of Earth people eat this?” Kara wondered as Dick opened the box.

“It all depends on whether you believe that using the milk of cows to make cheese is morally right,” Wanda said as she was eating a salad.

“She is a vegetarian,” Tim whispered to Kara after he moved closer to one of her ears. “She chooses to not eat meat or have anything to do with the by-product of animals.” He explained in case she was to ask.

“Yeah, we have those where I’m from,” Kara said something about Krypton, something the others were waiting to hear about. “I have this one friend back there who refused to eat the Rondor meat at our school because she said it was “an unholy crime to eat a majestic creature.” She then started to look rather sad when she looked down. “I mean, I “had” a friend.”

Noticing the Kryptonian teenager was beginning to feel sad, Peter moved closer to her. “I don't know what it is like to lose a planet, but I know what it is like to lose someone I love.”

“You do?” Kara, who had tears forming from her eyes, questioned as she looked at Peter.

Peter sighed before he began to speak.“After I got bit by the radioactive spider which gave me my powers, I decided to ignore the lessons of my Uncle Ben on responsibility and used my powers to win a wrestling match against this one strong fighter. When I didn’t get enough money as sponsored, I let this one thief get away with money because I didn’t see it as my problem.” Peter paused as he told the story. “It became my problem when I got back home and learned that a robber broke into my aunt and uncle’s house and shot my uncle when he tried to stop the guy.”

“Peter, I’m so sorry,” Kara said as she did feel bad for the guy close to her age.

“Deciding to get my revenge,” Peter continued on with his story. “I went after the guy when the police cornered him in a warehouse and backed him against the wall when the light was on him and I saw that he was the same guy I let getaway. Deciding to not kill him because of what Uncle Ben would say, taking his words that “with great power, come great responsibility”, and I have been Spider-Man since then.”

Feeling contact against his body, Peter saw that Tim and Kara had their arms on his shoulders, Dick and Wanda looking at him as they were listening to what he had said.

Peter coughed to clear his throat. “Point being, I know what it is like to lose someone you cared about. But we are here for you.”

Kara smiled at the nerdy web-slinger. “Thanks, Peter.”

“We’re all here for you.” Tim had repeated as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

“Thanks,” Kara said as she accepted a slice on a plate. “Were the animals treated carefully?”

Dick tried coming up with the best answer he could think of to answer. “Yeah, they were treated well enough.”

Wanda wanted to say something about Dick’s statement but had decided to let it slide for Kara’s sake.

Putting the tip of the slice in her mouth, Kara munched down on the slice before swallowing. “Oh, this is so good!” She took another bite with a smile on her face. “This is really good!”

“See?” Dick asked as he was happy for Kara. “What did I tell you?”

“Just wait until you eat Chinese food,” Tim said before he ate his own slice. “That’s where things get interesting.”

“I can’t wait,” Kara said as before finishing her slice and having another.

If anything could ruin the moment, it would be a loud boom that could be everyone in the area and even further away, which would be slightly painful for a Kryptonian who has super hearing, which they do. Kara could hear the boom greater than the rest of the teenagers and Dick, as one of her powers is super hearing. 

“You guys heard that too?” Kara asked as everyone that wasn’t in the group started to freak out.

“Yeah,” Peter answered the Kryptonian. “It came from there.” He pointed ahead of them.

Ahead was the point of origin as what looked like an orange portal hovering in the air, only a foot from the ground as it was swirling orange and white while expelling out the wind that didn’t seem to move anything. For a moment, nothing occurred inside of the portal until bug-looking aliens in golden armor, golden wings on their backs, sharpened teeth, clawed feet, and red omega symbols engraved on black centerpieces on the golden torsos came flying out of the portal.

“For Darkseid!” The demon-like creatures yelled as a battle cry. 

“Not again,” Dick whispered as he looked at the invaders in the sky before turning to the others. “Kara, did you remember to pack your backpack before we left?”

“I did, Dick,” Kara answered before asking a question. “What are those things?”

“Just suit up everyone!” Dick ordered the teenagers as more demons came from the portal.

In another part of the city, a squadron of the demon-like aliens had plenty on their plate as they were dealing with recently arrived members of the Justice League and the Avengers fighting off the winged threats. With Captain Marvel blasting through nine that were flying at Superman and her, Superman flying towards and hitting a small group with a car he picked up from the ground. While near them were Wonder Woman and Thor, who were slashing or crushing at ground forces close to them with either of their weapons, Thor striking them with thunder that originated from his might hammer that could only be lifted by the worthy. 

“These beasts from that dreaded realm seek to overwhelm us, Wonder Woman!” Thor had stated the obvious as he fried one demon with thunder. 

“Then let’s overwhelm them.” Wonder Woman declared before dashing forward and cutting ahead belonging to demons from their body with her enchanted sword that could split atoms if sliced carefully. 

“I’m guessing the same thing is happening where you guys are?” Nightwing said to the heroes he could get into communication range with the heroes’ earpieces.

Hearing the voice on the communication device, Superman pressed a button on his. “It’s happening across the city, Nightwing,” Superman responded to the person on the other end. “Where are you?”

“I’m with the rest of the Titans at Times Square, we are getting into our outfits now,” Nightwing answered, sounds of clothes being put on heard through the earpieces. 

Clark then remembered one of the teens with the young acrobat, who was once Batman’s first sidekick. “Is Kara with you?”

“She’s getting into her suit too,” Nightwing answered on the communicator.

“Nightwing, wait,” Superman said with worry evident in his voice. “Don’t let her get hurt in all of this.” But he was hung up, leaving him to nearly get hit by a demon before Captain Marvel blasted a hole in its chest. “Thanks, Captain.”

“Not a problem.” Captain Marvel said before she flew away to find more to fend off.

Times Square

Out of everyone in the Square, there was a loving, teenage couple hiding in one of the stores as the aliens were attacking. Thinking the spot they were hidden would be the best place to hide until that the hope in that plan succeeding went away when two of the demons found them. But things started to look good for them as what sounded like splattering goo was heard behind the demon, which turned around to see Spider-Man was around.

“Hey, ugly,” Spider-Man said to the alien as he had his right hand aimed at the golden armored enemy. “I bet the deals in that place are very great, but I don’t think any shirts are in your size.”

Agitated by the young man in the spider costume, the demonic alien ran at Spider-Man as it saw him as an enemy. But when it was ready to punch him in the head, Spider-Man leaped over the demon and landed on the back before firing two web lines on the back before leaping again and sending the demon into the air, it then crashing down to the ground as it was punched by a fist that would obliterate a regular person, creating a small crater where it crashed.

Looking from their hiding spot, the couple looked around the area for a clue to the point of origin where the sound of the punch had originated from, looking everywhere for a sign, a sign that came as it hovered down from above. What they saw was a young woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, a flowing red skirt, red boots, a red cape that stretched down to the halfway point of her pantsless legs, a yellow belt above the skirt, and a blue shirt with a familiar “S” shield on her chest, but without the yellow contrasting with the red.

“Who are you?” The woman hugging her boyfriend asked the young woman before them. 

The girl smiled as she offered her hand to them. “You can call me, “Supergirl”.” She answered.

Accepting the offering, the woman was helped up by Supergirl, her boyfriend following her. “Thank you so much.” She then noticed Spider-Man was still around. “You too, Spider-Man.”

“You’re welcome!” Spider-Man said before firing another web line from his web shooter. “Come on, Supergirl, we better get moving!”

“He’s right,” Supergirl said before hovering from the ground. “Find shelter and stay there until this is over.”

“We will.” The boyfriend said as he looked at Supergirl.

Flying in Supergirl’s case and web-swinging in Spider-Man’s case, the two of them rejoined the rest of the newly formed Titans in the Square as they were fighting against the demons, who were either attempting to overwhelm the teen heroes or getting knocked down or up.

“How did your first rescue go?” Nightwing asked as he shocked two of the demons with his two black escrima sticks that were electrically charged to deliver either stunning or fetal shocks upon contact. 

“It went very well when Spider-Man and I worked together to get rid of one of these things,” Supergirl said as she grabbed one of the enemies before tossing it toward another. “Wait, are these things alive?” 

While he was hitting the multiple opponents with his bo-staff, Robin was able to provide answers. “According to intel gathered by several heroes, these things might as well be dead.” He said, then looking around for one of his teammates. “Scarlet Witch, that means you can give them hell.”

“Right.” Scarlet Witch said as she was trying to concentrate all of her power to tear about five of the armored demons apart and causing green blood to fall out of them.

Continuing to make their stand, the teen heroes had no real trouble against the threats with Supergirl by their side as she smashed, punched, blasted with heat vision, and flying through the hordes that surrounded them, making sure that they won’t lose to the demons. But that changed when she heard the voice of her cousin from two miles away, her cousin who was yelling almost like he was in pain. 

“Kal!” Supergirl shouted after she punched one of the demons for Nightwing to shock in addition. “He’s in danger!” She said, ready to fly and help her cousin. 

But Scarlet Witch grabbed onto the Kryptonian teenager with her telekinesis keeping her still. “Supergirl, we have to get this area clear.”

“No, I won’t lose him again!” Supergirl yelled as she was able to break free of the telekinetic hold through her brute strength, causing Scarlet Witch to reel back in pain. 

Plowing through the demons like a tractor, Supergirl followed the noise as she found her cousin and the heroes with him, fighting the demons in the area. Punching two of the demons that Thor sent flying with his hammer in her way, Supergirl punched both of them away from each other into buildings. While Wonder Woman was using her Lasso of Truth to Captain Marvel in order to have her punched them, Supergirl flew right to her cousin. 

“Are you guys okay?” Supergirl as her cousin, helping up from the ground he had fallen on.

Taking his cousin’s hand, Superman got back up from the ground. “I see you are wearing the outfit Ma made for you.”

“When this is over, tell her that I love it,” Supergirl responded to her cousin. 

“Your cousin’s words ring true, Superman!” Thor said while swinging his hammer at one of the demons. “These parademons won’t be sent to Hel if we don’t focus.”

“Parademons?” Supergirl questioned as she then returned her attention to the task at hand.

Hearing the question asked by Supergirl, Captain Marvel answered through her comlink. “The foot soldiers from the planet of Apokolips led by their ruler, Darkseid.” She gave a short answer to save time.

“We fought them before when Darkseid first attacked Earth years ago.” Wonder Woman added in before cutting off the arm of a Parademon before kicking the arm into another one.

Just then, another portal that looked the same as the other one close to the heroes, but this one was on the ground as a man-sized shape came of the portal, standing taller than the others.

“Someone is coming out of that Boom Tube!” Wonder Woman pointed out as she then noticed the parademons hovered still in the air.

Walking out of the portal was a figure that stood 6 feet tall, wore black armor around his body, had a red sash across his chest that helped keep a dark cape on his back that stretched down to his feet, a battle-ax charging with energy crackling from the edges of the blade, black facial hair on his human-looking face, covered by a black helmet with red horns on the sides.

“Heroes of Earth, I have come to claim the Kryptonian.” The tall figure proclaimed as he stood above the heroes.

“Is that Darkseid?” Supergirl asked her cousin, feeling fear in her stomach as she looked at the warrior in black.

“No,” Superman answered as he looked at the warrior as well. “That’s his uncle, Stepphenwolf.”

“Kal El of Krypton.” Steppenwolf acknowledged the Man of Steel as he stood, then he noticed Supergirl next to her cousin. “What do you know? A member of your race survived.”

“I survived the death of my planet, I’ll survive you,” Supergirl said as she got in front of Superman in a protective manner.

“Supergirl, you’re not ready to take him on.” Superman implored his cousin to stand down.

“I am ready, Kal!” Supergirl said before she pushed Superman back away. “Stay back from the battle, I’ll protect you.”

While on the roof of a building in the area, the rest of the Teen Titans caught up as they were looking down at the soon-to-be battle, worried about their Kryptonian teammate. 

“Supergirl, wait!” Scarlet Witch shouted before focusing on her powers and using them to allow herself and her teammates to hover down to the ground where the other heroes stood safely. 

“You can’t take him on your own!” Nightwing yelled to her as he ran forward with his escrima sticks in his hands. “We’ll need to work together on this.”

But Supergirl didn’t listen as she was charging in flight toward the brutal leader with the emotional drive of protecting her cousin, thinking to herself how she had failed to be there for him while he was growing up, never giving him memories of Krypton, of his parents, and everything else she was remembering with fondness. If she could defeat the enemy in front of her in the protection of her remaining family, she could fulfill the duty given to her by her parents. 

This was a mistake as when she was flying at super-speed toward him, Stepphenwolf grabbed her at the right arm with his agility, courtesy of his New God abilities, then slamming her head to the ground that created a tiny crater, finishing off with sending her through the Boom Tube that consumed her like a toilet flushing.

One of the heroes filled with the most rage after she was sent through was Superman as he looked with devastation. “Kara!” He screamed for his cousin. “Stepphenwolf, bring her back over here!” The sound reached the general’s ears as the Titans stood alongside Superman.

“Never, Kryptonian.” Stepphenwolf had stated to the Man of Steel. “From now on, she is the property of Darkseid.” He said before pressing a device on his left wrist.

Looking up to the sky, everyone saw the parademons retreating into the Boom Tubes they came from, indicating that the forces of Apokolips had what they invaded the Earth for. 

With a smirk on his face, Stepphenwolf turned around and toward his Boom Tube. “When we meet again, she will be one of the Furies of Apokolips.”

Flying at the general, Superman was ready to pound Stepphenwolf’s face and get his cousin back, hoping to reach the doorway of swirling energy and stop him. But it was too late as Stepphenwolf was fast enough to leap through the Boom Tube, which closed as soon as Superman was only a few inches away, causing him to fall to the ground in guilt and shame.

Walking up close to him were Wonder Woman and Nightwing, who wanted to check on the hero the whole world looked up to.

“Kal?” Wonder Woman questioned her friend, not as a teammate or someone he was forced to work with, but she asked as his friend.

“Superman?” Nightwing asked as well, also acting as a friend to him.  
What no one expected to see was one of the strongest beings on Earth weeping with tears on his face, shocking those around him. “It’s my fault, Diana.” He said to Wonder Woman. “She’s gone because I wasn’t fast enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story as I plan to make this into a full-on series with more adventures with this group of Teen Titans. But first, the origin has to be done.


End file.
